


you'll always find your way back home

by ourlovelybones



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Copious Amounts of Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, isak and even are super duper in love, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 19:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourlovelybones/pseuds/ourlovelybones
Summary: Things are different now.He still drinks a lot of beer. He still rolls his eyes at Eskild and Vilde. He still smokes a lot of weed with Jonas, Mahdi, and Magnus. He still scrunches his nose at being forced to eat vegetables instead of instant ramen. He still stays up late at night, staring at his ceiling, while the charcoal-colored sky begins to turn navy blue. He still gets out of bed, puts on a snapback and whatever clean clothes he can find on the closet floor, goes to school, does his homework during class, and comes back home to play Fifa.But things are different now because home is not the same as it used to be.





	you'll always find your way back home

**Author's Note:**

> me to me: you're going to finish your nooreva one-shot and go to bed before 1am tonight missy
> 
> me: *self-destructs* and stays up until 4am with a splitting headache to write this ridiculous piece of fluff, doesn't edit or look for typos before posting, and shamelessly uses a hannah montana song as title inspiration

I.

 

 _Home_ _(n): a house, apartment, or other shelter that is the usual residence of a person, family, or household._

 

Things are different now.

He still drinks a lot of beer. He still rolls his eyes at Eskild and Vilde. He still smokes a lot of weed with Jonas, Mahdi, and Magnus. He still scrunches his nose at being forced to eat vegetables instead of instant ramen. He still stays up late at night, staring at his ceiling, while the charcoal-colored sky begins to turn navy blue. He still gets out of bed, puts on a snapback and whatever clean clothes he can find on the closet floor, goes to school, does his homework during class, and comes back home to play Fifa.

But things are different now because home is not the same as it used to be.

 

II.

 

_Home (n): the place in which one’s domestic affections are centered._

 

There’s a certain smile that flashes across Even’s face, when Isak does something to make him laugh. It’s a fond smile, full of bright white teeth and mirth. His pretty blue eyes become squinty and wrinkles form around his eyelids and it’s the most beautiful thing Isak has ever witnessed in his life.

He finds Even smiles like that the most when Isak brags about something he pretends to be good at.

 

_“Are you seriously doubting me right now?” Isak scoffs, feigning offense. “I’m the fucking master of tying ties.”_

_Even spares him a dubious glance through the mirror. “Are you now.”_

_“Ja,” Isak announces as if that should be the most obvious thing in the world._

_“Okay, fine. You fix it then.” He turns to Isak, looking like a fucking piece of artwork. They’re both dressed in suits, Isak in a black blazer and Even in a white button up. For a moment Isak thinks he’s had one too many beers, that’s the reason why his head is spinning and he can’t stop smiling. His heart is almost racing in his chest as if it wants to jump out of his body and latch itself to Even._

_{{later when that feeling happens again, when Even’s bare body is sleeping beside him peacefully under the covers, when the drunken sensation of too many beers has left his body, he wonders if this is what happiness feels like}}_

_Even’s smiling at him, the cocky bastard watching with glee as Isak fumbles with the knot. He tries to lean over to grab his beer from the sink, ruining Isak’s nonexistent progress._

_“You have to stand still baby,” He murmurs._

_And that’s when the Smile takes over, Even’s face lighting up like the Christmas tree Eskild insists on keeping in the living room. “Evi?”_

_“Evi?” Isak repeats, slightly drunk, slightly in love with the sight of Even’s smile. He wants to make it permanent. He’s going to make it permanent._

 

He finds Even only smiles like that when they’re together, when they’re alone, when they're at home.

 

III.

 

_home (n): the place or region where something is native or most common._

 

Once upon a time, Isak wasn’t used to not being looked after.

When he was a child, Mamma was full of life and energy, taking him to the park and playground. She signed him up for swimming classes and rock-climbing classes and sang him songs while she cooked dinner. Sometimes Mamma had bad days where she would stay inside her room, while Isak sat outside the door, waiting for her to come out and play.

As his bones grew bigger and his patience grew shorter, Mamma’s bad days outweighed the good. Pappa never signed him up for swimming and rock-climbing classes or took him to the playground to play with kids his own age. He was busy working, leaving before Isak woke up and coming home after Isak had retreated into his room. 

Then the bad days started becoming _really_ bad.

Mamma sometimes didn’t recognize Isak on the days she got out of bed. She would shout verses from the Bible at him, while Papa sighed and tried to get her to drink a glass of water, and Isak would try to shrink from the table.

Life at the Kollektivet was better, but it wasn’t that much different. Noora and Linn had their own problems and lives to take care of and while Eskild claimed to be his Guru, he also had a world outside of Isak that he belonged to.

With Even, it’s different.

They wake up in the morning, limbs sprawled across each other’s and hair slightly matted.

“Morning.” Even greets him.

Isak scrunches his nose. “Your breath stinks.”

“Oh, does it now?”

And because he’s gross, he leans over and kisses Isak senselessly, sliding his warm hand around his neck.

Isak only kisses him back because it’s a polite thing to do when someone presses their lips to yours, trying to meld your bodies together so you’ll never be alone again.

With Even, it’s different because the world he has outside of Isak also belongs to Isak. 

He introduces Isak to all his friends, including his Bakka boys, and always holds his hand when they're talking to them outside in the courtyard. 

“Did you actually do the homework?” James, a third year from Even’s English class, asks before the morning bell rings.

Mahdi isn’t at school because he caught a cold over the weekend, Magnus is somewhere swapping spit with Vilde, and Jonas is “helping” Eva with one of her essays in a secluded classroom.

“Ja,” Even responds, absentmindedly swinging their hands back and forth. “It was easy.”

Isak stifles a snort. It was only easy because he messaged his cousin in the States for help.

“Man, I’m fucked for that class. The teacher hates me.” James complains and Isak would feel bad for him, except it's too early in the morning.

“Isak’s good at English.” Even grins. “He’s seen every episode of Narcos. Maybe he can tutor you.”

The scary thing is James actually looks like he might take Isak up on that offer. 

“We’re all going to McDonalds for lunch, you in?” James asks Even after the first bell has rung.

Even turns to Isak, raising his eyebrow. 

And while it warms Isak’s slightly thawing heart that Even was inviting Isak into his world, he would much rather spend the precious lunch hour with just Even in their world.

He raises his eyebrow right back.

“Uh, I’ll get back to you on that.” Even tells James, trying to fight that Smile from spreading across his lips.

James snorts, apparently fluent in the language of love. “Okay, man. Have fun - but not too much! See you in English.”

With Even, it’s different because when Isak’s brain won’t shut off for the night, he tries to stay awake so Isak’s not alone.

“Did you know that the longest interval between twins is 87 days?” Even asks him when it’s well past one in the morning.

He can hear the yawn Even’s trying to suppress, but selfishly ignores it and tries to push himself closer against his chest. “What.”

“Yeah.” There’s the seventh yawn of the hour. “Twin girls. Mamma told me about it a few years ago.”

“How are they twins if they’re 87 days apart?”

Unlike Isak, Even’s sleepy brain processes everything at a slower pace. It’s a few seconds longer than normal when Even remembers he’s been asked a question. “One twin for some reason was born prematurely. Like four months early. The other twin just stayed -” He yawned again, “- In the mother’s womb until the due date.”

“That’s crazy.” Isak says softly, rubbing circles on Even’s bare skin.

“The mother didn’t even -“ Yawn. “Go home until - “ Yawn. “The second twin had arrived. She stayed in the hospital for four months so she could go home with both of them.”

They’ve been together for more than six months at this point, entirely too early in their relationship to be asking the question on Isak’s hyperactive mind. 

But then again, they did _move in_ together after barely four months of dating.

“What would you name our twins?” He asks so softly, he’s not even sure the words actually came out of his mouth.

Even’s quiet for a long time, his chest rising up and down, up and down. Isak’s sure he’s fallen asleep.

“Gule and Gardiner.”

With Even, it’s different because Isak’s never felt so much love from a single person at home anymore.

 

IV.

 

_home (n): any place of residence or refuge._

 

Sometimes Even doesn't want to get out of bed.

There were mornings when Isak will wake up well past 11 in the morning and wonder why the room is still dark, the sunlight barely peaking through the curtains.

Even will still be in bed, on his side, his eyes not quite focused. 

The first time it happened, Isak was terrified he’d been manic and he had been a shitty boyfriend not to notice Even crumbling before his eyes. 

“I’m just tired,” Even shook his head and laced his fingers with Isak. “I’m okay. I’m just tired.”

The second time it happened, Isak was still worried he wasn’t seeing the signs when he was supposed to, but Even’s eyes were clear as day. His voice was strong but light. He kept up with all of his conversations with Isak throughout the afternoon as they laid in bed next to each other.

He just didn’t feel like getting out of bed.

There is always a small pit of worry rumbling in the bottom of Isak’s stomach but he trusts Even and Even trusts him. When something is wrong or hurting or not the way it should be, they will tell each other. They promised.

So in the days that followed when Isak wakes up to Even still in bed, despite having been awake for many hours, Isak learns to take it minute by minute.

“Do you want tea?” He’ll asks before saying good morning.

Sometimes Even wants tea, sometimes he wants water, sometimes he wants dick, and sometimes he just wants to watch movies. Isak learns there is no pattern to uncover and no mystery to unravel as to why certain days Even wants one thing instead of the other.

“Do you think it would be impossible to just stay here?” Even asks one morning, merely seconds after Isak’s rubbed his eyes open.

“Hm?”

“Right here, with you. Do you think it would be impossible to just stay here forever? In this place, in this bed. We could live the rest of our lives from this bed.”

Isak raises an eyebrow. “How would we eat?”

Even looks at him suggestively and Isak rolls his eyes. “We’d need to get up to shower so that wouldn’t work.”

“Then we hire someone to come over and bathe us like they do on Game of Thrones.”

“Or we get off our lazy asses and go shower ourselves. Preferably together.”

“Are _you_ calling _me_ lazy?” Even exclaims, his jaw dropping. “This, coming from the same boy who begged me for thirty minutes yesterday to bring him the remote at the foot of bed, while he was _in_ the bed?”

Isak scoffs. “You’re my boyfriend. You have to be nice to me.”

“I’m your boyfriend so I can be honest with you. You’re lazy.”

“You're the one who wants to hire people to bathe us instead of walking ten feet over to the bathroom.”

“Because I’d rather spend all my minutes with you instead of a single second apart.”

Isak rolls his eyes but a sheepish smile pokes at the corners of his mouth. “You’re so corny.”

“You’re so hot.”

“You’re so old.” Isak says, carefully watching Even’s reaction. “You’re going to graduate tomorrow.”

Even sighs and looks back up towards the ceiling. “We could do it you know. Tons of people live in their homes, without ever having to go outside.”

“But then, they don’t get the chance to become famous movie directors and accepting awards for their brilliant masterpieces at Gullruten.” Isak points out gently. “Or get to travel all over the world, falling in love and sharing kisses in each country.”

“Who needs all of that when I’ve got you?” Even asks sincerely, his eyes staring into the windows of Isak’s soul. 

His gaze is so intense, Isak finds himself momentarily speechless.

“Fuck graduation.” Even says softly, before a smirk starts to appear across his face. “I’d rather fuck you.”

And that’s how they spend a little bit of their day, eventually deciding it would probably be better to not hire someone to come and bathe them. They spend a little bit of the day taking off the sheets and going to take them downstairs to the washing machine and shamelessly flirt like they're on their first date. They take the freshly dried sheets back up to the room where Even lays them flat on the bed while Isak brings over a tray of fruit Even cut up yesterday and a whole carton of juice.

The rest of the day they spend in bed, immersed in each other and forgetting the fact that Even would be going to University next fall and unable to spend every minute and second he could with Isak.

The rest of the day they spend at home, taking life minute by minute.

 

V. 

 

_home (n): a person’s native place or own country._

 

Things are different now.

He still speaks fluent Norwegian. He still uses the 24 hour clock to tell time, confusing the hell out of his colleagues. He still reads about crazy horror stories during Russ season. He still celebrates the 17th of May in his expensive Bunad. He still expects the weather to always be chilly and gets surprised when the sun actually warms his skin. He still thinks in kroner rather than dollars and still kisses Even on the streets when he feels like it.

Things are different now because home is not the same as it used to be.

Home is Even Bech Næsheim, in all of his glory. Home is following Even Bech Næsheim to California, where Even is flourishing in his career and Isak is taking pictures of all the palm trees to send back to Norway to his parents. Home is where he can always find Even Bech Næsheim’s fond Smile, where he takes care of him, where he finds refuge within him. 

Legally, home is the capital of Oslo in Norway.

Truthfully, home is every single universe he and Even are together.

 

(+1)

 

_The trouble it might drag you down_

_If you get lost, you can always be found_

_Just know you’re not alone_

_Cause I’m going to make this place your home_

 

“Pappa?” 

Isak looks up from his computer, in the middle of typing an email to his lab team. 

Sweet, six-year-old Lía is holding her teddy bear tightly. She’s in her onesie pajamas, looking down at the floor.

“How are you, love?” Isak shuts his computer, not bothering to check if he’d saved the email as a draft.

“Can’t sleep.” Lía pouts her bottom lip.

Isak smiles sadly and holds out his hand. “Come on, let’s go upstairs.”

He brings her to her bedroom, wishing desperately Even was still here. He always knew how to calm her down before bed and tell her the best kinds of stories that would make her laugh herself to sleep.

Isak kneels at the edge of Lía’s twin bed, filled with stuffed animals Even could never resist leaving at the stores. Isak’s heart tugs when he remembers the light in Even’s eyes as he claimed, “ _They were practically begging me to bring them! I couldn’t just leave this poor stuffed frog in the store, all cold and by himself.”_

Never mind the fact Lía had more stuffed animals than she had teeth, Even always spoiled her and Isak never truly stopped him.

“Do you want to hear a story?” Isak asks his adopted daughter. “It won’t as good as Daddy’s, but I think you’ll like it.”

Lía looks up at him expectantly with wide, brown eyes.

“It’s about two very lonely boys. One boy noticed the other in his final year of high school, but he never said anything to that boy. His name was Evan and he had a huge crush on that boy, Isaac, but never said anything to that boy. Until one day, Evan was traveling around Stockholm, Sweden and found Isaac in a hostel a couple years later. They parted ways shortly after but much to both Evan and Isaac’s surprise, they met again in Argentina.”

“How did they do that?” Lía interrupts.

“It was fate, darling.” Isak pushes a smile. “It was always fate that brought them together.”

 

VI.

 

“I can’t believe you told her that story.” Even’s laugh echoes over their Skype video chat. “Please tell me you censored it a little bit.”

“I told every graphic detail, everything we did.” Isak teases, his heart tugging. He wondered if Even’s heart was doing the same, if their hearts physically needed to be near each other all the time.

“It’s a pretty epic fucking story, don’t you agree?”

“Always.” Isak smiles and touches his laptop screen. It’s 3:30 in the morning, California time, meaning it’s 7:30 in São Paolo, Brazil where Even is trying to meet with the adoption agency that blessed them with Lía, in hopes they might be able to give her a sister to play with. “I miss you.

“I miss you more, baby. I’ll be home before you know it and soon our family will be together and happy and everything will be how it should be.” Even was smiling at him, despite the early hour. He was smiling at Isak, looking like he had come across rare treasure. Isak misses him so much.

“I can’t wait for you to come home.” Isak whispers, trying to fight his oncoming drowsiness. He was going to have to be up in a few hours, to get Lía ready for school. 

“You should get some sleep.”

“Can’t sleep without you.”

“Close your eyes.” Even tells him. Isak shuts his eyes. “Think of you and me, Lía and Gael. Right now, we’re all at home decorating the Christmas tree. Lía is hanging up an ornament she made in art class at school. Gael is watching you hang up the lights, fascinated by the way they swirl around the tree. I’m filming this moment, of our family, waiting to put it together for their graduation videos someday. Or maybe their wedding videos - oh, God. Listen, we’re not letting them get married until they’re like, 40, okay? I can’t imagine having to give up our baby girls so soon. Think of you and me teaching the girls Norwegian. Think of you and me taking the girls to dance classes, to sleepovers, to the movies, to the mall, all around the world. Think of our family making a home out of every corner of the world and living happily ever after. Can you do that for me, baby?”

Isak’s chest is rising up and down, up and down. His mouth is parted, his eyes tightly shut. 

Even smiles at him fondly, stroking his screen. “Jeg elsker deg. I’ll be home before you know it.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (you get a cookie if you recognize the reference from Lia's bedtime story) 
> 
> i babysat this kid once who told me the next day she was going rock-climbing so i decided that child!isak took rock climbing lessons 
> 
> i'm SO TIRED but i had to write this even though writing for isak and even freaks me out because i feel like i can never quite capture that Natural Connection and chemistry they have and i never wanted to butcher it. i hope it did some justice!!! hopefully it's not too shitty and made some of ur hearts a lil warmer <333333


End file.
